onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Tyrant Kuma
| Stamina1 = 40 | Battles1 = 5 | Experience1 = 6602 | Beli1 = 59418 | Title1 = Paw-Paw | Difficulty1 = Master | Conditions1 = | Quest2 = Clash!! Tyrant Kuma: Shockwave | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 60 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Ultimate | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 10451 | Beli2 = 94059 | Title2 = Tyrant | Conditions2 = | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first full clear *24 hours Limited-Time Event *Ultimate difficulty has a 100% change of dropping Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government's Human Weapon :*No one knows exact number for 40 stamina drop rate. You'll ask anyways, so people estimate it's 30-45% for 40 stamina. *This even was announced August 28th, 2016 and first launched Sept 1st, 2016. Tips on How to Beat Kuma FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Welcome to the easiest 60 Stamina! But it's that... it's still 60 Stamina. You'll still want 70+ level units in order to take him out in 4 rounds. Luckily, stage 4 is what makes this easy. It has 2 fox zombies on which you can basically stall forever (with a low attack unit such as a penguin, a strong unit, even if not boosted by captains, will kill them!). In other words, this FN allows infinite stalling without the usual Enel-only requirement. The other thing to remember is that one of your lower tier units will be wiped out. So be careful who you put in the bottom row as you may not have their special available to you as they'll just get removed by Kuma's ability. Additionally, Kuma puts up a nullification against and units. You'll basically want to have a -based team and maybe a unit or two for specials if you need them. If you fail to beat him in 4 turns he will hit you for (around 10000 damage, please confirm) and will proceed to wipe out one of your middle tier units, heal himself and get a defense buff for 3 turns. If he hits again, he will wipe one unit in the top tier and get his defense buff, but will not heal himself. Recommended Captains *Portgas D. Ace Flame Mirror: 2.5x ATK QCK captain of the old. Hopefully you have someone better, in particular he is obsoleted by... *Gladius Donquixote Pirates: His self orb and HP cut rule for this raid! *Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea: 2.75x ATK, delays, and heals. Not bad as long as you can avoid taking damage. *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander: His orb boost removes the need for Kaku and heal lets you work in an Enel special. He rocks! *Twin-Blade Thatch: While the fastest, you do need some finger Olympic skills to compensate for the horrible auto-target on this level. *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: Double Enel can be tricky, play with higher damage friend captain like Gladius, Marco or Boa if you can, particularly since stalling is made easy by the design of stage 4 here. Recommended Support Units *Time Delay **Usopp Usopp Golden Pound (MAX skill or near to MAX) or other Time Delay Characters that have a high number of stalls or low cooldowns. *Orb Manipulators **Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard **Twin-Blade Thatch *Orb Boosters **Heavenly Demon Doflamingo or Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea **Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist *Hina: She isn't horrible for two burst rounds. *Ganfor Sky Knight: He will only burst the top row, so he actually pairs well with Thatch's special and Kaku. Recommended Sockets Really no sockets are needed. If there's one you want you'll want cooldown for non-Enel teams and you'll want matching orbs for all teams. Recommended Teams Walkthrough for 40 Stamina Kuma Kuma_60_Stamina_-_Double_Thatch_OPTC|Double Thatch Farm Team Kuma_60_Stamina_-_F2P_Enel_OPTC|F2P Enel + Marco , , or ) The Turtle hits for 1,120 damage every 2 turns. The Lobster hits for 5,876 damage every 4 turns. | 3Image = Kuma Raid - 3.png | 3Enemies = General Zombie and Grunts | 3Tips = Kill them all! Seriously, the auto-target sucks. For Thatch teams take your MAX stall rounds and move on. For Enel teams just smash, unless you need to stall. | 3Boss = General Zombie Knights | 3HP = 45,000 hp 45,000 hp | 3AttackPattern = GZ enrages after 1 turn, so just smash. Knights attack for 9,090 damage and perform a debuff under 20% hp ( , , or ). | 4Image = Kuma Raid - 4.png | 4Enemies = Friendly Zombies and Others | 4Tips = This is the magic round. Take out the Sea Stallions and back row grunt zombies. Use your non-boosted unit like a penguin to stall on the lower left or lower right units until your specials are on a 2 turn cooldown (you get one preemptive round with Kuma). Be careful with targeting, auto-targeting sucks here again, and will target the friendly zombies. For Double Thatch, activate your first Thatch special and look for orbs where possible before moving to the next room. | 4Boss = Knights Zombies | 4HP = 15,000 hp 2,000 hp | 4AttackPattern = The Front Animal Zombies don't attack, they just heal or change or orbs. | 5Image = Kuma Raid - 5.png | 5Enemies = Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government's Human Weapon | 5Tips = He's actually a really uneventful Raid Boss. Basically, you have to kill him in 4 rounds! Which sounds easy, but the man has 3.2 Million HP and about 1k defense. Ergo, prepare for some burst rounds! Basically you can Enel or Ganfall and then combine it with a Doffy ( or ) or with a . That's about it really since his immunity doesn't leave much room for other strategies! | 5Boss = Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government's Human Weapon | 5HP = 3,200,000 hp with 1,000 defense. | 5AttackPattern = He tosses out a random unit in the bottom row (Health and all). He then puts up an immunity so no delays or defense debuffs and goes on a 4 turn cooldown. Turn 4) Attacks for 9,296 damage, boosts his defense, heals about 90k and knocks out the other lower tier unit. Loop 1) Nothing Loop 2) Nothing Loop 3) Attacks for 9,296 damage, boosts his defense, heals about 90k knocks out a middle row unit. Under 20% hp he deals 90,000 damage, ouch! }} Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:24 Hour Events Category:Clashes